Five meters under the ground
by Lady Azaria
Summary: After discovering all the lies he was told Harry swears to get revenge both on Light and Dark Wizards. He will be the only winner and the rest will loose and be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.. The rest is my idea only.**

**Hi. This is my new story. Read and tell me if it is worth to continue this story. If so I have a couple more chapters written and I will update them soon if you like it.**

* * *

><p>In small bedroom that was few years ago second room of Dudley Dursley there was nothing that would catch your eye for even for a second, but if you were with the intent of finding something, you could see a boy sitting on his bed with his legs close to his chest, that was still as a stone. He didn't move at all. The only thing he seemed to do was looking at the window.<p>

The said boy was starring at something outside again with unseeing eyes. When he looked outside he saw nothing and it was just like inside him. Nothing. He felt nothing and it was like that for a long time. He stopped taking care of anything. Of his friends, of his dead family, of Voldemort, of Hogwarts, and most of all his own life. It was worthless. Nothing was important anymore. Because everything was a lie. There was nothing he could feel, not after what happened.

At the moment the boy whose name was Harry, felt that someone was shaking him and then slapping him. He turned his face to see red face of his uncle yelling at him. He didn't care what Vernon was saying, but to his mind come few words that he understood. Kitchen. Breakfast. Chores. Garden. Cleaning.

Harry stood and walked to the kitchen. His day passed just like the day before, just like any day since he returned from Hogwarts. At that thought he stopped thinking. It brought every memory that he didn't want to remember. After doing everything he was supposed to do he returned to his room. After closing the door, Harry leaned his back on them.

Today was last day of summer. Tomorrow he was supposed to return to the hell. Hogwarts. Dumbledore. Voldemort. War. Sirius. Ron. Hermione. Death Eaters. All of it was hell. Those he thought that were friends turned to be something other. Enemies still were them, but there were even more reasons to hate them.

In that moment Harry who for the first time since the beginning of the summer thought of the last year events, felt something. At the first he could not name it. But then it come to him what that feeling was called. It was frustration. Then came irritation. And anger. In few minutes loads of emotions came to him. And he could name them. Disgust, rage, loathing. For the first time in months he knew what he felt and he understood that in all summer he had feelings. But he could not name them, because of them. All holidays he was depressed , he felt helpless by dishonesty of his so called friends.

Even if he didn't want to think, he knew he had to. After return of Voldemort last year, everything changed, every lie that was told to him was now known to him. He could not go back there as if nothing happened. If only he was brilliant actor, he would have played like he didn't know, he would act so they didn't even suspect he had knowledge of every lie. But that wasn't possible, Harry knew, that if he saw even one person that was on his hate list right now, he would lose his temper. And that he could not do. The consequences would be to serve. There had to be some other way.

Everyone wanted something from him and they would do anything to get it. By any means. For greater good, for pureness, for money, for liberty… The list was long. The so called good wizards had their needs and image how the world should look like, just like dark wizards. The both groups would do anything to see that it went their way. And that meant that they would have to use Harry. It didn't matter for either organization that he would suffer, be in pain, die or go mad.

Although it wasn't like it matter to him. His own life or well-being. In that moment he blew a fuse and drew himself up and … smirked. He had a purpose. He had an idea He will not allow any of them to use him and what more he will do anything to see all of them fail, to see them all crushed when their dreams will fall apart in front of their eyes. He will take one after another. First he will take the small ones, then a little bigger and in the end he will take everything from them. And by doing that he will take his revenge. Neither Dumbledore and his followers nor Voldemort with his Death Eaters will win. He will. And after that he will take his own life, because it was his only and it was possession that was precious to him and others. It was his and only he will take it from himself. And by that he will further burry their dreams. Because there will be no turning everything back after his death.

Yes all their dreams will be buried five meters under the ground. He will give them not only taste of their own medicine, he will give them whole goblet. They will drink every single drop from it. He would see to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I am asking if this story is good and worth to update more. And by the way I am looking for beta for this story if you deem it good enough.<strong>

**Yours**

**Lady Azaria**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling The rest is my idea only.**

**Hi. This second chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to those three people who reviewed the first chapter. **

**rtxtn, alexandra101, ceo55 – it is thanks to you that I am updating this chapter. I hope it meets your expectations.**

**Once again I am asking for ****REVIEWS**** with any comments you would like to give.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>He started pacing in the room. He needed desperately really good plan. Foolproof plan. Nothing could be done without it. If only Hermione and Ron … no he could NOT think about them. He was alone and he had to do this alone.<p>

He knew one thing. There was no way that he will return to Hogwarts this year. They will not teach him anything useful. It would be counterproductive for Light Wizards. They wanted to him untrained so one day he would die for their perfect world. And if they got to know that he knew, Dumbledore would for sure _Obliviate_ him. He could not let that happen. And if he tried to fight them as he was now he would lose certainly. The things he learned last year were child play and he knew that. In the incident with dragon he had more luck than he should. How could dragon be defeated by _Accio_ and flying on the stupid broom was now beyond him. And there were other incidents like second task and his "brilliant" fight with Voldemort. And most of all getting trapped by his so called professor. The last one did some of good by revealing him some truths.

So he couldn't return to Hell and had to get more powerful, because for now he sucked. But where should he go. Beauxbatons was out of question. It was clear that the headmistress of that school was on Dumbledore side. But what about Durmstrang? There was no headmaster there and it had some bad reputation. For him bad reputation was something he was looking for. They though some dark magic there and he had to learn it. There were no confines that he will not cross if it leaded him to his ultimate goal. However if that school didn't seem safe or get him knowledge he wanted, he will find other place. For now he will study those books from last 4 years in Hogwarts, maybe just maybe, because he didn't have high expectations, he will find something useful. The only thing by all means he had to learn were potions. He was fool for not learning them in time.

He needed to run away. And that was his first problem. It was no secret that someone was watching him and the house all the time. He caught the sigh of some strange people looking at him and quickly turning their sigh from him and walking away. Because of the blood protection wards he was aware that they were Dumbledore's people. They will not let him go so easily. Now that he thought about it, the only time he will have a chance of escaping was tomorrow trip with his uncle to London. Yes that will be the only opportunity he will have.

The more he thought about it the more clear plan was forming in his head. And that means that he had some preparing to do to make sure they will not catch him. It will be long evening and long night and he had to sleep for few hours to be fully concentrated.

* * *

><p><em>Just when strange behavior of Professor Moody began he saw that door where thrown open by few curses. In few seconds time more of colorful curses where flying in direction of Mad Eye. He was thrown few meters behind and quickly was captivated by Snape whose next move was pouring some potion into throat of his soon-to-be-ex-professor. In few minutes it was clear that it wasn't person who was supposed to teach him, but it was Death Eater named Barty Crouch Jr. <em>

_In shock he began to walk away. Cedric Diggory died today in front of his eye . Moments later he was used to bring body of Voldemort back and had really strange conversation with Voldemort, who seemed without any intention to kill him. But when he started to fire curses at Dark Lord ,the duel had to began and he saw his own dead parents and managed to escape. All of this things were making unable to think clearly. And in the end he lost one more person he trusted, who thought him useful things and seemed to be on his side. _

_He was walking without any destination in his mind, just walking forward. He wanted to escape, to be alone , because he understood well that if some reporter found him, he would be not left alone and he would be driven mad from all the questions. His eyes were on the floor when suddenly he saw something move just few inches from him._

"_Chocolate Frog" he said without realizing and in that moment he heard something move to his right. It was statue that was in front of headmaster room. Chocolate Frog had to be the password for this week and he said it by chance._

_Now that he thought about it was the best place to hide from everyone. He slowly climbed up the stairs to the room. As he looked around he saw that all of the people in paintings and Fawkes were gone. It pleased him. He wanted to be alone. He walked up the stairs near the desk in direction of window. When he was there he sat on the floor and leaned his back on the bookcase behind him._

_He didn't know how long he did spend there, but sometime after he came to the room. He heard the gargoyle statue moved again. Just when he was about to get up and make himself known, he heard a conversation._

"…_good. All is going according to the plan." It was Dumbledore voice._

"_Albus, do you really think that all those things are necessary. One of our students is dead! How could we sacrifice him?" _

"_Minerva, it is all for greater good. I knew all along that our DADA professor wasn't person who almost all believe him to be. And what his plan was I knew too. And I let him do as he wanted, because it was clear that we could use it. And we used it. Right now, Harry saw death of another student by the hand of Death Eater. He hates Voldemort more than before and will do anything to stop him. In the end we want just that. He has to see more death and feel more pain. Then he will sacrifice himself for greater good. He will die and with him Dark Lord and we will live in our peaceful world."_

"_Isn't there any other path? I know we talked about it few times, but it feels that we are doing some wrong."_

"_No, there is no other path for us to take. Harry is dangerous. He has Horcrux in himself, a part of Riddle soul. It means that he has to die, because he is as much danger as Tom. We can't let live long. That is why I want him learn only minimum of knowledge. Only defense and minor spells. He has only one use. To die and in death destroy Voldemort. Minerva, this is exactly why I told you not to get to close to him and care for him and most of all to view him as a tool, a key to our future."_

"_I know. The incident with him speaking in snake language though me that. It is sometimes that I see James and Lily in him. But I will do what I have to do."_

"_Good. Now, you have to go talk to Molly, she has to talk with Ron and Hermione. They have to make Harry believe that it was his fault that Cedric Diggory died today. They will know how to do this subtly, but in a way that Harry will really take it to his heart. And I have to talk with Sirius about today events. And remember, it is all for greater good."_

_He heard them both leave the room. He could not move. He could not breath. He felt more pain more real than that he had from the wound in his hand. It was like someone was cutting his soul and heart with knife. He could not believe. That wasn't possible._

_Why Dumbledore said those things? And McGonagall? And they said something about Ron, Hermione, Molly and Sirius. They all could not believe what Dumbledore said, right? They were his friends, his family, even if they weren't connected by blood. They loved him. They had to._

_He felt that the paralysis was leaving him and he could stand up. He did so. He started walking in daze towards the entranced of the headmaster office. The only thing he knew was that he had to get to know the truth. That was the only thing that did matter to him._

* * *

><p>Harry woke up at the sound of the alarm clock, he turned on yesterday. He lay in bed for few minutes, remembering dream he had. It all started that day. He got to know more truth than he wanted. That was the day he saw people around him for who there where for the first time. They didn't care. For all he was tool.<p>

Harry smirked. He knew the truth. He will not be their tool anymore. And they will pay. And today was the first day of his true freedom. It was day to began his revenge. Everything was ready for his escape and when he will return, they will beg him for mercy. And he will give none.

With that last thought he got up and started to get ready for a First Day of Freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Once again please review. It is fuel to my writing.**

**Yours**

**Lady Azaria**


End file.
